Adalman
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Gehenna Lord Classification: Death Spirit, Undead King, Ghost King Threat level: Maoh Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 7), Undead Physiology, Magic, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a ghost), Intangibility (Type 3), Power Nullification (His summoned meteorites negates the regeneration of targets), Possession, Non-Physical Interaction, Necromancy (Can dominate dead spirits, manipulate the bodies of undead and even turn the dead bodies into faithful soldiers of his command), Soul Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon thousands of undead immortal soldiers and a death dragon), Healing, Matter Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can kill someone instantly just by looking), Clairvoyance, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Can create illusions to cover his appearance), Martial Arts, Forcefield, Power Bestowal (Can clad his legion in 'Heal Rain' that regenerates them immediately), Shapeshifting, Flight (Type 5), Resistance (to Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Clairvoyance, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation) Physical Strength: Continent level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Continent (Became comparable to Ultima after possessing Wenti) Durability: Continent Speed: At least Relativistic+ with MFTL+ reaction speed ('Thought Acceleration' can increase thought processing speed up to 10 million times) Intelligence: Very high Stamina: Very high Range: At least hundreds of kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: None notable Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Ultimate Gift *'Book of Magic Necronomicon:' The perfect magic mastery effect even if Adalman is using a spell for the very first time. Helps Adalman in casting perfect magic spells by the correction due to which he's even able to use grand magic that requires several Archmages by himself at a several levels above. Perfect Memory: Allows the soul to return safely from the dead for an unlimited amount of times with all the memories. Multi Layer Barrier: A thin, colorless, invisible coating covering the entire body. It's a Barrier, consisting of several layers. It doesn't require much magic energy to keep going. Thought Acceleration: Increases the thought processing speed of user up to 10 million times, resulting in the increased reaction speed. Magic Perception: The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. Allows 360 degrees vision leaving no blind-spots. Chant Annulment: When using magic, there’s no need to chant. All of Creation: Ability to comprehend all non-concealed phenomenon in this world. Instant Death: Ability to kill the target just by looking. Tempest Meteor: In an instant, glittering dazzling lights pours down from the magic formation that appears suddenly in the sky. It’s as beautiful as the wonder of a starry night. However, it’s a dreadful light that brings forth death and destruction. The number of meteorites summoned by this magic exceeds 1000. The ground is rained down by meteorites with diameter of 50cm~1m, spreading death to all the targets. Even if the targets are known for their superior regeneration power, there’s no meaning if they received damage they can’t regenerate. Immortal Legion: One of the ultimate magics that have a wide area of effect. Just like the word “Legion” in the spell name suggests, it is the highest level forbidden spell of Undead Magic which uses and turns the dead into soldiers. The magic transforms and turns the dead in this battle, regardless whether they were allies or enemies, into soldiers faithful to Adalman's command. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Summoner Category:Healer Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Flying Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken